simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
East Heaven Kingdom
East Heaven Kingdom is a small kingdom located on the western part of the Paova Major continent. It was formed on November of 2979 at the end of generations of civil wars when the land was finally unified. Its capital is the city of Veluca. It is a place with strong military tradition and has a strict honor code. Government East Heaven is a monarchy ruled by the Sacred Princess. While the Sacred Princess has absolute power, she is assisted by two main bodies of government: the House of Peerage and the House of Commons. Also to advise her is the Ministry, government officials that head a certain department within the kingdom. House of Peerage The House of Peerage consists of all of the nobility in East Heaven. It is headed by Council of Duchies. The house informs the Sacred Princess of the state of affairs in their regions. Seven Duchies The Seven Duchies are so named because they are each cadet branches of Clan Colliete. The only one that isn't a cadet branch is the Duchy of Colliete. The seven duchies are as followed with the name of the current head of household. *Duchy of Colliete: HRH Grand Duchess Fiona na Colliete *Duchy of Mindelan: Duke Anders of Mindelan *Duchy of Hermantine: Duchess Celestia Selis na Hermantine *Duchy of El Nido: Duke Viper of El Nido *Duchy of Golden Lake: Duke Raoul na Golden Lake *Duchy of Radiata: Duke Laird na Radiata *Duchy of Dandiville: Duchess Bridgett na Dandiville House of Commons The House of Commons is the body of government that represents the people. It is headed by the House Presider, who is elected by the people every four years. While the people do vote in their Presider, the Presider must be confirmed by Sacred Princess before the office is considered occupied. The names of the elected leaders of the House of Commons are as follows: *Presider: James von Dekker *Vice-Presider: Audrey Fouchier *Speaker of the House: Charles Beauford Ministry The Ministry's duties are to assist the reigning monarch with the infrastructure of the Kingdom. Each department is headed by a minister and a vice-minister. The ministers are chosen by the Sacred Princess from amongst the population and confirmed by both the House of Peerage and the House of Commons, with the exception of the Vice-Minister of Defense which is held by the Grand Marshal. They meet every month with the monarch and also report their findings to the House of Peerage and the House of Commons. History For history of the former Kingdom of Hermantine, see here. East Heaven began as a small but rich duchy, bordered by four other rival duchies. This was during a time of senseless civil wars. While the duchies continued to invade each others lands, East Heaven secured the oaths of the various baronies, making it a force to behold. Through fast movements, East Heaven was able to convince the other duchies to submit to its rule, united the country after almost 2,000 years of civil war. The Expansion At the suggestion of her First Minister, the Sacred Princess ordered Grand Marshall Keladry of Mindelan to mobilize the Ríoga na Fórsaí Armtha to take back some of the hereditary lands once ruled by East Heaven. In the span of two years, Keladry of Mindelan was able to take back both the Duchy of El Nido and the Duchy of Radiata. With these successful conquests, the Ríoga na Fórsaí Armtha began its stand down period to allow the kingdom time to recover from campaigns. Duchy of Radiata An independent duchy, Radiata is the northern most territory of East Heaven Kingdom. After the fall of Hermantine, Radiata became besieged by militia groups attempting to gain control of the duchy. After hearing about the militia groups, Radiata's military force (Radiata Knight Guard) was reinforced by the Ríoga na Fórsaí Armtha, which began a devastating air campaign followed by the landing of the 1st Motor Rifle Division. With East Heaven's assistance, the Duchy of Radiata became secure once again. Dandiville Rebellion The Duchy of Dandiville, which was subjucated during the reunification, initiated a rebellion. Taken by surprise, the eastern area, including Fort Hancock, has been occupied. It's leader, Duke Balin na Dandiville, cited that na Colliete has weakened the country allowing foreigners into the country. Taking control of the Dandiville Guard and forming various militia groups, he has begun a guerrila war. The Duchy of Dandiville Guards was able to hold back both the Duchy of Selona and the Duchy of Hermania Alba's Guards in a pitch battle. Dandiville forces were themselves pushed back with the arrival of the First Motor Rifle Division. General Hannibal of Kelton has defected to the Duchy of Dandiville and was given command of the duchy's military forces. In response, Marshall Keladry of Mindelan has taken command of the 1st Motor Rifle Division and is marching to engage General Hannibal. After a series of stunning victories, General Hannibal of Kelton was defeated by Celistia na Hermernia Alba, a direct decendant to Hermantine Royal Family, while approaching the capital city Veluca. During his withdrawal back to Dandiville-control areas, His forces were then attack by troops under command of Grand Marshall Keladry of Mindelan, resulting in his death. Afterwards, Fort Hancock surrendered to royal forces and the duke of Dandiville flees, leaving behind his entire family. It is rumored that he and his remnant forces are making their way to the Lusitanian Confederation to continue to his war. The Rise of the Nyx Revolutionary Movement Formed January 3005, they were said to be behind a number of attacks on government officials, including the Sacred Princess's assassination attempt. Naming themselves after the God of Death, they see themselves as missionaries to the god Nyx. Military East Heaven's military, known as the Ríoga na Fórsaí Armtha, is the main fighting and defensive force of the kingdom. It is headed by the Grand Marshal, who will at times lead the army into battle. The Ríoga na Fórsaí Armtha has four main branches: The Ríoga ar Neamh Airm, based at the Royal Lanseal Base, which consist of all offensive land units; The Ríoga ar Neamh Cabhlach, based off of the EHS Kagutsuchi, which commands all naval units; The Ríoga ar Neamh Aeir Grúpa, based out of the Royal Valencia Air Base, which commands all air units; and the Gardaí Ríoga na Talún, based out of Fort Hancock which commands all defensive units. Ther are also a few lesser branches apart of the military. One is the Ríoga ar Neamh Ordaithe Straitéiseach, which is based out of Fort Dragonia. It commands the nuclear arsenal of East Heaven. The other is the Ríoga nGarda Teorann Neamh, which protects all border crossing points. Ríoga ar Neamh Airm The power behind the kingdom's military power. Utilizing rapid speed and the power of its armor units, they have been sucessful in all engagements. The Ríoga ar Neamh Airm currently consists of five powerful motor rifle divisions, each with its own independent tank brigade and artillery brigade. This allows each division to act independent during a war. The Ríoga ar Neamh Airm is led by the appointed Great General. *Great General Ríoga ar Neamh Airm: General Marshall Wildon of Calvell **Aide-de-Camp: Colonel Gregory of Andtells *First Motor Rifle Division: Lt. General HRH Dawn na Colliete commanding **First Brigade: Brigadier General Jonas of Riker's Pass commanding **Second Brigade: Brigadier General Marrion of Diggs commanding **Third Brigade: Brigadier General Lorelie of Willis commanding *Second Motor Rifle Division: Lt. General Tomoya noh Tachibana commanding **First Brigade: Brigadier General Gustavis of Marbule commanding **Second Brigade: Brigadier General Wilson na Arni commanding **Third Brigade: Brigadier General Guy of Tusaine commanding *Third Motor Rifle Division: Lt. General Duke Anders of Mindelan commanding **First Brigade: Brigadier General Iris of Hermantine commanding **Second Brigade: Brigadier General Charles of Cold Harbour commanding **Third Brigade: Colonel Drake of Hind commanding *Fourth Motor Rifle Division: Lt. General Leena na Arni **First Brigade: Colonel Joshua of Vincent commanding **Second Brigade: Colonel Winora of Statom commanding **Third Brigade: Colonel Matsu noh Akechi commanding *Fifth Motor Rifle Division: Major General Henry mac Shannon commanding **First Brigade: Colonel Collin Gregory commanding **Second Brigade: Colonel Cassidy na Milton commanding **Third Brigade: Colonel Jonathon Franks commanding *First Radiata Motor Rifle Division: Marshall Jeanne d'Versails commanding *Royal Hermantine Corps **18th Armoured Division **21st Motor Rifle Division **22nd Motor Rifle Division **23rd Motor Rifle Division *El Nido Acacia Dragoons **107th Armoured Dragoons **108th Armoured Dragoons **109th Armoured Dragoons **63rd Motor Rifle Division **64th Motor Rifle Division **8th Marine Dragoons Ríoga ar Neamh Cabhlach The naval arm of East Heaven. It is based and commanded from the Starlight-class carrier Kagutsuchi, it is used to protect East Heaven's interests on the open seas. With squadrons of destroyers and frigates, plus thirty Claudia-''class battleships (including the flagships ''Sylvania, Urbanus, ''and ''Sylvius) makes the Ríoga ar Neamh Cabhlach a deadly force to take on. The Ríoga ar Neamh Cabhlach is lead by the appointed Grand Admiral. *Commander- Ríoga ar Neamh Cabhlach: Grand Admiral Natalia of Hearsten **Chief of Staff: Commander Davis Sinclair *Commander-EHS Kagutsuchi: ''Grand Admiral Alexander Graves commanding **Commander-Carrier Escort Group: Vice Admiral Bennie of Vertack commanding **Commander-Combat Air Wing: Captain Gavin Sheridan commanding *Commander-First Battleship Fleet-Flagship ''Sylvania: Admiral Alex Row commanding *Commander-Second Battleship Fleet-Flagship Urbanus: Admiral Vincent Alzey commanding *Commander-Third Battleship Fleet-Flagship Sylvius: Admiral ''Tatiana Wisla commanding Ríoga ar Neamh Aeir Grúpa The air force of East Heaven. Created because of the importance of air superiority, its air groups are well trained and motivated. Containing fighter squadrons, bomber groups, helicopter wings, stealth bombers, and transports, it is able to support the ground force with ease. Its strongest and most elite unit is the Royal 181st Fighter Wing, which has been in every war and conflict. It is lead by the appointed Sky Marshall. Gardaí Ríoga na Talún The militia of East Heaven. Aside from units defending cities and bases, it also commands each of the duchy guard brigades. It is lead by the General of the Guards. Ríoga ar Neamh Ordaithe Straitéiseach The strategic arm of East Heaven, the Ríoga ar Neamh Ordaithe Straitéiseach commands all nuclear weapons at the order of the Sacred Princess. Aside from missile launchers, under the command of the 2nd Artillery Regiment, hidden around East Heaven, it command a bomber regiment (Ordú Aeir Straitéiseach) and fleet ballistic missile submarines (Ordú Mara Straitéiseach). Military Intelligence Military Intelligence is divided into three sections, each section performing different duties. Section 1 Known as the Claymores, they are the para-military section of Military Intelligence. Highly motivated and well trained in CQC (close-quarters combat), they are sometimes used as a last resort before a military operation. Section 2 Known as the Shields, they are used for foreign infomation gathering. Their ability to blend into their surroundings makes them hard to spot Section 3 Known as the Scissors, they deal with domestic issues. They are used to root out terrorists and rebels. Their ability to aclomplish their goals without damaging the local areas make them popular among the commonors. Space Program Based at the Royal Fidelity Space Center is the Space Exploration Department, called the Spás Taiscéalaíochta Roinn. With two space shuttles, the ''Hermione and the Serenity, it is predicted that there will be a rise in interstellar trade. Neamh Spás Cabhlach The space navy of East Heaven. Centered around three Invincible-class battlecruisers, the EHS Dewprism', Book of Cosmos, and ''Hermantine, its purpose is to defend East Heaven Kingdom from threats outside of the planet of White Giant. The battlecruisers main weaponry is it's long-range turbocannons, which has the power to punch through most ship's armor. The Invincible-class battlecruisers is design for ship-to-ship combat. Since being formed, the space navy has increased its number of battlecruisers to 12 ships, each with at least one fighter squadron of 12 single-pilot ships. Culture The culture of East Heaven is strongly based on old Hermantine customs and beliefs. While most of the people speak Oirthir, some still speak Hermanian. The inhabitants of the realm are referred to as the Daoine Neamh. Culture of the Duchy of El Nido Culture of the Duchy of Hermantine The Duchy of Hermantine is a strict follow of the old Kingdom of Hermantine culture. This at times puts them at odds with the rest of East Heaven, who are not strict followers. The duchy is ruled by the Selis clan, who are direct descendants to Serene Queen Hanma I of the Kingdom of Hermantine. Music Considered an important pasttime of East Heaven. Like Hermantine, music in East Heaven is mainly played on string instruments, though some performers use wind or brass instruments. Some of the more famous performers are the pianist Gregory Daniels and the violinist Duchess Bridgett na Dandiville. Theatre There are many theatre groups with their own buildings. While popular to visit, people prefer to visit the travelling troupes, such as the Neamh Aisteoirí Compántas, the Uisce Aisteoirí Compántas, and the Gaoth Aisteoirí Compántas. All theatre troupes recieve their blessings from the Great Oracle of the Goddess Lucia. Religion The East Heaven Kingdom still believes in the dieties worshipped by the Kingdom of Hermantine. There are many gods and goddesses that the people belive in. Most services are performed by priests ant priestesses though important and large-scale services are led by the Great Oracles. *'''Mithros- God of war and justice *'Tatiana': Goddess of love and fertility *'Aura': Goddess of wisdom *'Nyx': God of death *'Lucia': Goddess of music and arts *'Talos': Dragon God of the Six Elements *'Wylaf': Dragon God of Knowledge Nobility Hierarcy The noble titles of East Heaven that are used in formal and some informal social gatherings are as followed (in order of importance): *Celestial Princess- A title only granted to deceased monarchs *Sacred Princess- Title used by the reigning monarch. *Heavenly Princess- Title granted to the heir *Sacred Consort- Title given to the spouse of the monarch *Princess/Prince-Title used by members of the reigning monarch's immediate family that is unmarried. *Grand Duke/Duchess-Title used by member of the monarch's extended family and children that are married and not the heir *Duke/Duchess-Title granted to trusted member of nobility. Only seven such positions exist, whos numbers do still include the Duchy of East Heaven. *Marquess/Marchionesse-Title given to regional leaders whos region have two or more counties. *Count/Countess-Title given to people in charge of a county. *Baron/Baroness-Title given to those who are awarded an estate by the crown. *Knight/Lady Knight-Title given to military officers and administrators that has been knighted. May be granted an Barony if proven to be loyal and honorable. Names are preceeded by Ser for males and Dame for females. *Lord/Lady- A noble without a title or estate *Squire-Title given to knights-in-training. Holds that title for four years before having to pass a test known as the Ordeal. *Page-Title given to children undergoing the beginning four years of knight training. Non-Nobility Titles These title are used by people that are not of gentry status, though it is possible for such people to gain gentry status. These titles are only used during formal functions and are placed before the person's name. *Patrician: Highest non-noble title; becomes eligible for noble status *Free Citizen: Title that give political regard. These people are allowed to form corporations. *Citizen: Title that grants full rights; persons who gain this title can for any non-noble office positions and can expand their business into other cities. *Citizen without Full Rights: Title given to those who gained their citizenship; however, they cannot run for high-level office positions, and are allowed to start up a business in their home city. *Yeoman: Title used by people attempting to become citizens. Economy Education Education is considered of great importance in East Heaven. Within the kingdom are a great deal of universities and academies, both civilian and military. The most famous university in East Heaven is the old Collegum, located in Il de Hermantine, the former capital of the Kingdom of Hermantine. For the military, the greatest academy is the still active Royal Lanseal Military Academy, located in the western area of East Heaven Kingdom. Geography East Heaven's landscape is comprised of flatlands, rolling hills, and forests. Aside from the man-made mountain that surrounds the capital city known as the the Astarael Mountains, the Bazirian Desert to the southwest, and the Grand Swamp located in the duch of Dandiville, there is no changes in the landscape and most regions are mainly divided by the duchies, earldoms, baronies, and counties of the area. Law Enforcement and Crime While most low level and medium level crimes are still handled by local law enforcement agencies and couty sheriffs, kingom law enforcement is handled by two group: The Royal Police Service, or Ríoga Seirbhís Póilíneachta, and by the Bhanda Rónaofa, or Sacred Band, which is also the royal guards of the Sacred Princess. Within the court system, judges are known as magistrates, with the head magistrate being the Chief Magistrate. The civillian police force are manned by constables, while the military police are known as provost marshals. Foreign Relations As a member of United Sovereign States, East Heaven enjoys good relationships with all member of the federtation. In the year 2989, a Treaty of Close Friendship, or the East Heaven-Aquitania Bond was signed into effect, reviving the old Aquitania-Hermantine Bond signed 122 years ago. The document is to be ratified by both nations in the months to come. In recent years, a strained relationship between East Heaven Kingdom and the Calzador Empire has seen the reactivation of many military units. Recent News Sacred Princess Tallisibeth na Colliete died has died at the age of 55 from complications of wounds recieved from a recent assassination attempt. Her reign lasted for 35 years, and is considered to be the beginning of an era of expansion. She has been elevated to the rank of Celestial Princess, and Heavenly Princess Sefar na Colliete is to be crowned the new Sacred Princess in the coming weeks. Category:Countries